Claimed: (Kogitsune X Mikazuki)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Kogitsune can't help the way he feels about Mikazuki, his compulsion stemming from a place he doesn't quite understand. Mikazuki recognizes the passion burning in Kogitsune's gaze, and uses it to ignite the passion of their love. In the end he succeeds, unleashing the animal lurking in the depths of Kogitsune's soul...


**CHAPTER 1**

Kogitsune stalked Mikazuki through the street market, doing his best to hide his presence despite the fact he towered over most of the bustling crowd. The basket on Mikazuki's arm swayed lazily as he walked, and even though the street was packed with people, he seemed to glide effortlessly through the throng.

Weaving his way through a particularly lively group of fishermen, Mikazuki stopped at a small vegetable stand. It was owned by a plump young woman with dark hair and a lovely heart-shaped face. The two exchanged pleasantries, and judging by the stand owner's blush and shy giggle, Mikazuki had offered more than just a compliment on her displayed produce.

Kogitsune inched closer, allowing the human current to carry him along. When he'd gotten as close as his comfort would allow, he took cover behind a group of men stacking crates along the edge of the market. They were all so busy, no one noticed how out of place Kogitsune looked.

He watched as Mikazuki loaded his basket then handed the woman a handful of coins. Their fingers brushed during the exchange and there was a moment's pause. Mikazuki leaned forward and whispered something in the girl's ear, turning her pale pink blush into a fiery crimson.

The young woman waved shyly to Mikazuki as the Sword headed off towards the fish stands lining the docks. Kogitsune was curious to know what Mikazuki said to the woman, but stopping to converse with the brunette beauty would draw too much attention. Instead, Kogitsune hurried in the direction Mikazuki had disappeared in, hoping he wouldn't lose him in the crowd. He'd just caught sight of Mikazuki's head when a large burly male slammed into his shoulder.

"'pologies," the man grunted, his glassy black eyes sliding over Kogitsune as he continued on.

Kogitsune nodded in reply, wrinkling his nose at the horrid stench clinging to every inch of the bald man's oily skin. It was a combination of fish, alcohol and sweat, laced with the distinct scent of human excrement. It burned the lining of Kogitsune's nose, making his eyes water and his stomach turn.

Unfortunately, when Kogitsune looked over to where he'd last seen Mikazuki, the Sword was nowhere to be found. He frowned in irritation, searching the area as he moved down the line of fish stalls. When he reached the end, he turned around so he could retrace his steps. Perhaps Mikazuki had already made his purchase and Kogitsune had just missed it.

He jerked in surprise when he found Mikazuki standing behind him. The male regarded Kogitsune with mild interest, his pale blue gaze narrowing ever so slightly.

"Is there a reason why you're following me," Mikazuki asked, taking a step forward.

"I wasn't following you," Kogitsune said quickly, taking a step back. "I was just…"

"Following me," Mikazuki repeated.

Kogitsune shook his head in response, his ability to lie evaporating the longer Mikazuki stared at him. He was about to stumble through a confession when Mikazuki's handsome face broke into a smile.

"I know why you're here," he said, handing Kogitsune the basket. "You're making dinner this evening, so you want to make sure I purchased all the correct ingredients, right?"

Kogitsune nodded in relief, thankful Mikazuki had given an excuse for him. He took the basket, gripping the handle tightly to keep his hand from shaking.

"Well, aren't you going to check?" Mikazuki asked curiously. He pulled out the list he'd tucked into his sleeve, reading the items aloud. "I've bought everything except the fish. You only put down 10 pounds, so I'm assuming you have some fillets left at home."

"Uh, yeah," Kogitsune replied, "but I want to make sure I have enough. If you want, I can take it from here. I don't mind."

"You don't think I can do it?" Mikazuki asked, his smile faltering. "I know I missed a few items last time, but that's no reason to…"

"N-no, that's not what I meant," Kogitsune stammered. "I know the cuts I need, and since I'm here I might as well get them myself."

"Oh," Mikazuki replied, his smile returning to his face. "Then I'll go with you. This way we can keep each other company on the way home."

Kogitsune stared down at Mikazuki, his heart racing at the thought of spending time alone with his unrequited love. He hadn't expected this turn of events, and any sort of interaction he had with Mikazuki usually took mental preparation.

"Are you sure?" Kogitsune asked, gesturing towards the vegetable stand across the market. "I'm sure that stall girl wouldn't mind keeping you company for a while."

Mikazuki's eyes went wide for the span of a single heartbeat, the pale blue orbs flashing brightly. Kogitsune was about to apologize for his suggestive remark, but suddenly the moment was gone and Mikazuki's expression was back to cool indifference.

"I'd prefer to go with you," Mikazuki answered, adjusting the sleeves of his haori before lacing his fingers together in front of him. "I'd like to see how you handle the fishmongers. They can be quite devious, you know? I never feel like I'm getting the best deal. Perhaps you could teach me a few tricks to handling them."

"Sure," Kogitsune replied, swallowing nervously. "If that's what you want."

"Oh, it is," Mikazuki smiled, gesturing for Kogitsune to lead the way. "I'm most anxious to learn from you."

 **CHAPTER 2**

Kogitsune stood at the counter slicing vegetables. The kitchen was sweltering hot, the heat from the fire making the air heavy and difficult to breathe. His long white locks were pulled atop his head with a strip of black fabric, the escaped strands clinging to his forehead and the back of his neck. Every once and awhile he would feel a tiny droplet of sweat slide down the middle of his back, reminding him to take a sip of water to cool his core.

All in all, Kogitsune didn't mind the heat. Cooking was a passion of his, eclipsed only by his love of eating. Saniwa-sama had a female chef in residence, but twice a week she allowed Kogitsune to practice his skills and make dinner for the entire household. He wasn't nearly as adept as the elderly woman, but with her help and expertise, Kogitsune's talent had greatly improved. He'd just finished with the vegetables when Mikazuki sauntered into the kitchen.

"Am I interrupting?" Mikazuki asked, glancing over at the billowing pots. "I'd hate to break your concentration."

Kogitsune wiped his hands on the apron he wore, too busy to be shy around the beautiful Sword. The cook had disappeared to who knows where, and he was already behind schedule.

"It's okay," Kogitsune replied. "I'm almost finished. Would you mind stirring that pot for me? I hate to ask, but Cook left me on my own."

"This one?" Mikazuki clarified, pointing to a large metal pot at the front of the stove.

"Yep, there should be a clean ladle in the drawer there."

Content Mikazuki could handle the simple task of stirring the soup, Kogitsune returned to his task. It wasn't until Mikazuki yelped in pain that Kogitsune remembered the Sword was even in the room. Mikazuki jumped back from the stove, the spoon in his hand clattering to the floor.

"What happened?" Kogitsune exclaimed, rushing to Mikazuki's side.

"I burned my hand on the rim!" he hissed.

Kogitsune dragged Mikazuki to the sink, turning on the cold water. He shoved the male's hand under the cool stream, closely examining the bright red mark.

"Doesn't look too bad," Kogitsune announced, drying his hands and moving to the set of cabinets above the sink. "Just keep your hand under the water until I can find something put on it. I used to burn myself all the time, so Cook made sure to keep a jar of ointment in the kitchen for me. Aha, here it is."

Kogitsune pulled Mikazuki's hand from the water, drying it with a soft white cloth. He did another quick examination before dotting the inflamed skin with the foul smelling ointment.

"I know it reeks," Kogitsune muttered, "but it takes the sting away. When you get a chance, go down to the Healer and have him take a look at it."

"This really isn't necessary," Mikazuki chuckled, gently squeezing Kogitsune's hand, "but I appreciate the gesture nonetheless."

Suddenly Kogitsune remembered he was in a room, alone, with Mikazuki… He yanked his hand back as if he too had been burned.

"You can never be too careful when it comes to burns," Kogitsune answered shyly, cutting off the water as an excuse to look away. "They're easily infected."

"I'll try to remember that in the future," Mikazuki replied in amusement. "And thank you, it feels better already."

"Good. But don't forget to go to the Healer."

"I will," Mikazuki assured him, "right after I help you finish cooking."

Kogitsune grabbed Mikazuki's arm, stopping him from returning to the stove. "I don't think that's a good idea. You might burn yourself again."

Mikazuki looked down at the hand gripping his arm then back up at Kogitsune. The expression on his face was completely unreadable, but his eyes narrowed in a way that sent a chill down Kogitsune's spine. He immediately released Mikazuki, struck with the sudden urge to flee the kitchen.

"I-I can handle the rest," Kogitsune said, heading back to the cutting board.

Mikazuki stepped directly into his path, pressing his body against Kogitsune's broad chest. "And I said I wasn't leaving until I finished helping you."

Mikazuki stared up at him through the canopy of his long eyelashes, his enticing red lips forming an adorable pout. If it was hot in the kitchen before, it was scorching now. Kogitsune reached out to grip the edge of the counter, relishing the cool stone against his palm. Despite the plethora of aromas wafting through the air, all Kogitsune could smell was the scent of Mikazuki's soap still clinging to his pale skin. It was intoxicating, provoking a wave of dizziness that set Kogitsune's knees trembling.

Mikazuki's pout spread into a self-satisfied smile. He fluttered his lashes invitingly, and though Kogitsune hadn't moved an inch since their bodies had touched, he had the strangest sensation he was falling forward. The longer he looked into Mikazuki's eyes, the faster he seemed to fall.

"Will you send me away?" Mikazuki asked, the warmth of his breath like fire against Kogitsune's flushed cheek.

Robbed of the ability to speak, Kogitsune shook his head in response.

"I didn't think so," Mikazuki replied, tilting his chin up so that his mouth was now in perfect kissing range.

Kogitsune licked his lips in anticipation. He'd pictured a moment like this any number of times, imaging the silken warmth of Mikazuki's lips against his own. Kogitsune shook with the force of his desire, but even with an offering as tempting as this, he couldn't seem to close the distance between them. Mikazuki was so perfect and beautiful that touching him in such an intimate way was tantamount to sacrilege.

"Kogi-kun," the Cook called out, waddling into the kitchen. "I'm here now, love! Sorry it took so long, but… Oh my!" she squeaked. "Apologies, I didn't mean to… I-I'll just go!" She was about to race from the room when Mikazuki stopped her.

"No need to go, Itamae-sama. I was just leaving." Mikazuki gave Kogitsune a sad smile, bowing his head in goodbye. "Apparently, my services are no longer required."

"Mikazuki, I…"

"I'll see you at dinner," he added, putting an abrupt end to Kogitsune's excuse.

Without so much as a backwards glance, Mikazuki swept from the room.

 **CHAPTER 3**

With the help of Cook, and a tremendous amount of luck, Kogitsune managed to salvage dinner. It wasn't the best meal he'd ever made, but no one seemed to notice the overcooked vegetables and slightly burnt fish.

Kogitsune stayed in the dining room just long enough to serve the food. Normally, he'd join the rest of the Swords for the meal, taking up his usual seat between Tsurumaru and Tonbokiri. Dinner was always the best part of the day, filled with outlandish war stories and raucous laughter, but, for obvious reasons, Kogitsune wasn't up for the company. He made an excuse about having to clean the kitchen before Cook skinned him alive then made his escape.

In truth, Cook had already started the process, so by the time Kogitsune returned to help, most of the work was already done. She could sense he was feeling out of sorts, but thankfully she asked no questions. She'd made up a plate for him, and he ate in silence as he watched her wash the dishes.

When the kitchen was once again spotless, they said their goodbyes. Cook left first, but Kogitsune lingered a few minutes longer. He cut off the lights then wandered over to the spot where he and Mikazuki had almost kissed. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply. The air still held a hint of Mikazuki's scent, a heady combination of patchouli, orange and rose, laced with the subtle aroma of creamy vanilla. Even with the overwhelming smell of chemicals from the cleaning supplies, Kogitsune could still pick out the delicious fragrance.

His groin tightened at the memory of their stolen moment, the image of Mikazuki's lovely face and slightly parted lips forming in his mind. Surrounded by darkness and enveloped by the anonymity it bred, Kogitsune slipped his hand into his pants.

His cock was so hard the veins threading the massive length pulsed with every beat of his heart. He wrapped his fingers around the thick shaft, concentrating on the image of Mikazuki's face. Stroking upward, he gently squeezed the tip, sucking in a sharp breath at the sudden burst of pleasure.

Kogitsune struggled to stay quiet. The noise in the dining room had long since faded, leaving him alone in this part of the house, but that didn't mean someone wouldn't hear him and come investigate.

He gripped the counter with white knuckle force, his ragged breaths burning in his lungs. His fingers were slick with pre-cum, the warm sticky fluid lubricating each stroke. As his orgasm grew near, he pulled his cock free, allowing the cool evening air to rush over the sensitive pink tip.

His balls tightened at the sudden stimulation. It hurt, but at the same time it felt amazing. Kogitsune let go of the counter. He was about to cup his balls and help his orgasm along, when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Kogitsune stiffened immediately, trying to shove his cock back into his pants.

"Don't stop," Mikazuki whispered. "I want to watch."

Kogitsune started to protest, but Mikazuki refused to be deterred.

"Here," he said, ignoring Kogitsune's objections. "Let me."

Kogitsune stuttered through several breaths as Mikazuki's slender fingers wrapped around his softening length. He was hard again in seconds.

"Turn around," Mikazuki commanded. "It's hard to work my hand from this angle."

Kogitsune was rooted to the floor, too stunned to move. The sound of Mikazuki's soft laughter tickled his ears, making his cock twitch impatiently.

"I'm starting to think you don't want me," Mikazuki said, walking around to face Kogitsune. "There's only so many times I can offer myself to you before I grow weary of this game."

Kogitsune tried to hide his exposed dick, but Mikazuki pulled his hand away.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Mikazuki asked in a low voice. "I'm giving myself to you. Are you going to stand there quivering like a child, or are you going to sit me on this counter and fuck me properly?"

Kogitsune's eyes flitted from Mikazuki to the counter and then back again. He could barely make out Mikazuki's words over the sound of the blood rushing passed his ears. He was paralyzed by fear and crippled by embarrassment.

Mikazuki sighed heavily, stepping into Kogitsune's personal space and tugging at the fabric of his clothing. It took Kogitsune a full minute to realize what was happening, and it wasn't until Mikazuki was down on his knees in front of him that he managed to gather his wits.

"Y-you can't," Kogitsune stammered, staggering backwards.

"You're being ridiculous," Mikazuki hissed, grabbing Kogitsune by the back of his leg to stop him from getting too far.

"This is…! I-I'm dirty, and you're…" Kogitsune couldn't decide on any one excuse to use, but there were several swirling in his head. He finally settled on, "You can't!"

Mikazuki ignored the protests, catching Kogitsune's foot as he tried to step back and yanking it forward. With his other hand he pushed Kogitsune backwards, forcing him to lose his balance. The air rushed out of Kogitsune's lungs as he slammed onto the cold tile floor.

"You are really making me work for this," Mikazuki grumbled, hiking up his haori and crawling on top of the disabled Sword. He stared down at Kogitsune, his eyes filled with silent challenge. "Now," Mikazuki continued, settling comfortably on Kogitsune's lap. "I'm not one to make assumptions, but I believe you owe me a confession."

It's difficult to confess when the man you love is straddling your waist; his dick and your dick separated only by a thin layer of clothing. Words have a funny way of jumbling in your mind, coming out in a string of unintelligible syllables that aren't actual words or even parts of words.

"How about this?" Mikazuki offered, leaning over and pressing his palms to either side of Kogitsune's head. "I'll ask a question, and you answer with yes or no. Alright?"

Kogitsune swallowed, the walls of his mouth so dry it felt as if they were lined with cotton. He nodded, because nodding seemed like the safest course of action.

Mikazuki clucked his tongue in rebuke. "Let's use our words, shall we? Yes or no?"

"Y-yes," Kogitsune choked out.

Mikazuki nodded, the gleam in his eyes one of triumph approval. "We'll start with something simple," he began, adjusting his hips in way that made Kogitsune's cock jump eagerly.

Mikazuki paused, taking a moment to admire Kogitsune's exposed length and licking his lips suggestively. Kogitsune couldn't help the groan that slipped through his teeth, immediately jealous that it wasn't his tongue sampling those enticing lips. Mikazuki's head cocked to the side like a bird eyeing its prey. He smiled a slow deliberate smile, bending down so low that his mouth hovered a hair's breadth above Kogitsune's lips.

"Do you like me?" Mikazuki asked sweetly.

"Yes," Kogitsune breathed.

"And would you like to kiss me?"

Kogitsune responded by lifting his head, but before their lips touched Mikazuki pulled out of his reach, shaking his head. "Yes or no," he asked, flicking Kogitsune's top lip with his tongue.

Kogitsune quickly licked the spot where Mikazuki's tongue had been, desperate for even the smallest taste.

Mikazuki chuckled softly. "I guess that's a yes." He sat up then, taking Kogitsune's hands and placing them on his narrow hips. "How about touching?" Mikazuki asked, rubbing himself against Kogitsune's dick. "Wouldn't you like to feel the heat of my naked body pressed against yours?"

That was a dangerous question. One Kogitsune was afraid to answer. This situation had spiraled out of control, heading to place that, for Kogitsune, would turn dark very quickly. Of course, Mikazuki knew nothing of Kogitsune's twisted thoughts, his physical safety not even a concern. The Sword reached between their bodies, taking hold of Kogitsune's cock and leaning back down to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Kogitsune's mouth.

"Don't you want to be inside of me, Kogitsune? Don't you want to bury this cock deep in my ass? Pound into me until I beg you to stop?"

Kogitsune growled low in his throat, the sound rumbling deep in chest. He wrapped his hand around Mikazuki's smaller one, forcing the Sword to squeeze tighter.

"Ah, ah, ah," Mikazuki cooed, nuzzling Kogitsune's cheek. "Not yet."

Mikazuki slid down the length of Kogitsune's body, pulling off his pants on the way down. He pressed a kiss to the tip of Kogitsune's leaking cock, the act of reverence making Kogitsune's toes curl and his hips lifted off the floor. Instinctively, he tried to use his thick length to part Mikazuki's lips, desperate to take shelter in the heat of his glorious mouth.

"Patience," Mikazuki instructed, licking the fresh drop of salty cum sliding down Kogitsune's twitching cock.

Kogitsune bit back a curse, groaning in exquisite agony as Mikazuki licked up and down his thick shaft. He even paid special attention to Kogitsune's balls, gently sucking one into the warmth of his mouth and fondling it gently with his tongue. With his hand stroking Kogitsune's cock, Mikazuki teased and sucked the tender pouch, the wet slurping sounds drowning out Kogitsune's panting breaths.

Finally, Mikazuki parted his lips, taking the tip of Kogitsune's engorged cock into his scorching mouth. The air rushed into Kogitsune's lungs, the sudden influx of oxygen making him dizzy. He tried to push the air back out, but he couldn't get his mind to process the simple request. He held his breath as Mikazuki took 8 of his 11 inches deep into his throat, his strangled gags forcing the muscles to contract around the tip of Kogitsune's cock.

There was no time for warnings, and stopping was no longer an option. Kogitsune laced his fingers into Mikazuki's hair, doing his best to force the remaining three inches into the male's slobbering mouth. Holding Mikazuki's head in place, Kogitsune emptied his seed down the back of his lover's throat, enjoying the sound of the Sword's muffled chokes and gurgles. Mikazuki fought to free himself, but that only seemed to prolong Kogitsune's orgasm.

Finally, Kogitsune released Mikazuki, falling back against the floor in an exhausted heap. Mikazuki was on all fours, coughing and wheezing as he fought to suck in air. His face was bright red and his eyes were filled with involuntary tears.

A wave of guilt crashed into Kogitsune, the little voice in the back of his mind whispering words of chastisement. He tried to sit up, but along with every drop of his cum, Mikazuki had sucked out the last of his energy as well. Before he could stop himself, he reached out his hand for Mikazuki to take.

Mikazuki was now sitting upright, his breathing somewhat normal again. When the Sword made no move to take his outstretched hand, Kogitsune's heart sputtered through several panicked beats.

"Mikazuki, I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't've…"

"Don't apologize," Mikazuki said, crawling over to Kogitsune. "I think I might've brought that on myself."

Kogitsune winced when the Sword started coughing again. Mikazuki struggled through several swallows, using his sleeve to dry his watery eyes. When he noticed Kogitsune's remorseful expression, he gave throaty laugh. "Do you honestly believe I'm that delicate?" Mikazuki asked, resting his head on Kogitsune's chest.

Kogitsune didn't know how to reply. He'd always viewed Mikazuki as if he were a porcelain doll. He was lethal in battle, and at times downright ruthless. But even in combat, Mikazuki moved with an elegance and fragility that triggered Kogitsune's protective instinct.

This line of thinking was, of course, ridiculous. Mikazuki could defeat most of the Swords in Saniwa-sama's service. Kogitsune included. But that fact did nothing to suppress Kogitsune's inherent need to keep Mikazuki safe. It's why Kogitsune looked, but never touched. Watching over his most beloved with steadfast determination, while making sure to never get too close. All this he did in hopes of avoiding a scenario such as this. What he'd done to Mikazuki just now was the lowest of the low, the vilest of the vile. And as the haze of lust continued to evaporate, Kogitsune's guilt swelled.

Mikazuki lifted up, frowning down at Kogitsune. "That's not what you think, is it?"

"N-no," Kogitsune managed to stammer.

Mikazuki tilted his head to the side, regarding Kogitsune closely. "Why don't you answer that question again, and this time make it sound believable."

Kogitsune's eyes darted away, hoping to escape Mikazuki's intense gaze. "It's just that… sex is different than sword-fighting," he explained. "When I think about touching you it… it makes me nervous. I'm afraid I might hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Mikazuki snorted. "I'll admit what happened just now was unexpected, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy your enthusiasm."

"You did?" Kogitsune asked in genuine surprise.

Mikazuki smiled demurely, scooting up Kogitsune's body so that they were face to face once more.

"Shall I prove it to you?" he asked, taking a moment to trace Kogitsune's lips with his tongue. "Perhaps we could try something more… forceful," he added, feathering kisses along Kogitsune's jawline. "Maybe then you'll see how sturdy I am," he finished, his whispered words tickling Kogitsune's ear.

Kogitsune let out a shaky breath, his eyes locked on Mikazuki's pouty mouth. He licked his lips, biting his lower one as he considered Mikazuki's words. But when the male rolled his hips, slipping his hand between their bodies in search of Kogitsune's rock hard length once more, the beast inside him reared its head. The blood in his veins ignited, the surface of his skin like scorched earth.

With the last of his restraint, Kogitsune rolled Mikazuki off his body. He was on his feet in seconds, snatching up his pants and hurriedly tugging them on. He didn't dare look at Mikazuki for fear of what the beast lurking inside him might do. Even in the shell of his human body, he could feel his Fox pacing the length of its cage, snarling and gnawing at the bars.

The animal commanded Kogitsune to claim the unsuspecting Mikazuki, demanding a taste of the Sword's blood. With each passing day, the desire evolved into need; a compulsion Kogitsune couldn't shake. And worse yet, didn't want to. His spirit felt restless when Mikazuki wandered too far, always searching for a glimpse of Mikazuki's lovely face to set it at ease once more.

Sadly, the relief never lasted long. One look at Mikazuki, one whiff of his scent, unleashed Kogitsune's animal side. The Fox wanted something from Mikazuki, and until Kogitsune knew what that "something" was, he intended to fight his animal's incessant urges.

"I hope this means we're going back to your room," Mikazuki said, climbing to his feet and adjusting his clothing.

Kogitsune started to speak, but when he saw Mikazuki's flushed and unguarded expression under the soft light of the moon, he was struck speechless…

 _Kogitsune pictured Mikazuki lying naked on his bed, his body writhing in exquisite agony atop the silken sheets. He imagined himself spreading open his lover's long, toned legs and kissing a trail all the way up the inside of the Sword's smooth thigh. He would pause a moment to inhale the delicious scent of Mikazuki's perfectly pale skin just before his fangs pierced the delicate flesh._

 _In his fantasy he could hear Mikazuki's soft gasp of pain followed by the sweetest moan of pleasure Kogitsune would ever hear. He would lick Mikazuki's blood from his lips while he admired the mark he'd left on his lover's body. He would watch with bated breath as the crimson droplets trickled from the puncture marks, sliding down the pale flesh of Mikazuki's thigh before dripping lazily onto the stark white sheets…_

Kogitsune's reverie came to an abrupt halt when Mikazuki's slender hand cupped his cheek. He jerked back, surprised to find the Sword so close. He was even more shocked when he found Mikazuki's curious azure gaze filled with concern.

"What's wrong?" Mikazuki asked in a hushed voice. "You look as if you're in pain."

"I-I…I have to go." Kogitsune bit out.

Mikazuki frowned, pressing body so close that Kogitsune's aching cock was flush against his taunt stomach.

"Let me ease your discomfort," Mikazuki whispered, standing on his tip toes and pressing a kiss to Kogitsune's chin. "However many times it takes…"

Kogitsune groaned, the sound so raw and guttural it wasn't human at all. Mikazuki shivered against Kogitsune's rigid frame, the rhythm of his heartbeat against Kogitsune's chest quickening. The animal clawing inside Kogitsune relaxed, taking Mikazuki's erratic breathing and thready pulse as a sign of submission. Luckily, Kogitsune knew better than to trust the beast. The momentary peace was nothing more than the calm before a storm…

"I-I… can't," Kogitsune said through clenched teeth. "I-I… Y-you…"

Kogitsune gave up on explaining, choosing instead to flee the room. The sudden loss of Mikazuki's heat was a shock to the system, but at least he could rest assured that Mikazuki was safe from the Fox's clutches.

 **CHAPTER 4**

"The least he could have done was return the favor," Mikazuki grumbled, sipping lazily from his cup of tea.

"Maybe you came on too strong," Tsurumaru offered, rolling to his side and propping his head up with his elbow.

"All I did was take advantage of a wonderful opportunity," Mikazuki replied, staring down into his half-empty cup. "It's been six months since he and I started this ridiculous game of cat and mouse. You can't blame me for trying to hurry things along."

"True," Tsurumaru replied, "but most people start off with hand-holding and closed-mouth kisses. You jumped right to deep-throating his cock and swallowing all his teeny tiny little babies."

Mikazuki laughed when Tsurumaru emphasized the statement by holding up his index finger and thumb, pinching them together and squinting at the sliver of light between the pads.

"I'm not some genteel woman," Mikazuki said. "I see no need for the rituals of courtship."

"Obviously," Tsurumaru snorted. "But did you stop to think that Kogi-san does? Maybe a blow job on the kitchen floor was more than he was ready for."

Mikazuki gave Tsurumaru a dry look. "We are talking about the same Sword, right?"

"Don't be facetious," Tsurumaru answered irritably.

"I'm not," Mikazuki replied dreamily. "Have you seen him? I highly doubt there's anything that man is _not_ ready for."

"Alright, keep your pants on," Tsurumaru giggled. "I'll admit he is rather impressive."

"You have no idea," Mikazuki snickered, hiding his smile behind the rim of his cup.

"And don't I want to," Tsurumaru groaned. "So, what are you going to do now? I mean, when was the last time you even saw Kogi-san?"

"Three days ago."

Tsurumaru frowned. "Which means you haven't seen him since the kitchen incident. You think that means anything?"

Mikazuki shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. As it stands, I see no cause for concern. I know what I saw in those crimson eyes. Lust like that doesn't just fade away. It lingers. It grows and evolves until it becomes insatiable need. He won't be able to stay away much longer."

"If you say so," Tsurumaru replied, rolling to his back and tucking his hands behind his head. "But I'd be careful if I were you. Kogi-san's always been a bit unpredictable."

"I can handle him," Mikazuki smirked. "The key is to remain fluid. Another opportunity will present itself, and when it does, I'll be ready."

"You make it sound so easy."

"That's because it is. Kogitsune wants me. Of that I'm sure. His defenses are waning, so it's only a matter of time before he concedes defeat. And when he does," Mikazuki added, smiling as lifted his cup to his lips, "I'll claim his heart as my prize."

 **CHAPTER 5**

 ** _One month later…_**

Mikazuki's entire body seethed with quiet rage. Though he appeared calm and unruffled on the outside, inside he was screaming bloody murder. His efforts to seduce Kogitsune had gone unnoticed and unappreciated, and with each passing day it appeared Kogitsune's interest in him dwindled. Just yesterday he'd caught the elusive male flirting with a sallow-faced servant girl by the garden shed.

Anger didn't even begin to cover how Mikazuki felt. And the fact that he was starting to question whether or not Kogitsune had ever liked him in the first place did nothing but add fuel to the fire of his rage. Mikazuki didn't get on his knees for just anyone, and if he had miss-judged Kogitsune's affections, or worse yet, been purposefully misled by the male, there were no words to describe the severity of his retribution.

But first things first. Mikazuki had to be sure of Kogitsune's feelings, or the lack thereof. These were desperate times, and, therefore, required desperate measures. Until now, Mikazuki had been relatively subtle in his pursuit of Kogitsune. His tactics ranged from sitting beside Kogitsune at evening meals and "accidently" rubbing his leg against the male's knee, or reaching for the same set of chopsticks and "inadvertently" brushing fingers.

He'd even tried something a bit bolder and "mistakenly" stumbled into Kogitsune's shower stall in the bath house. Mikazuki had made sure to remove his towel and reveal his naked body to Kogitsune before suddenly realizing the shower was occupied. The look on Kogitsune's face had been absolutely priceless, but even then he'd made no move to hold him. Mikazuki had been forced to slink awkwardly out of the stall, muttering a half-hearted apology.

Mikazuki remained optimistic, however, patiently waiting for the moment he would tip the scales in his favor. He'd even come up with a surefire way to seduce Kogitsune, his confidence swelling as the details formulated in his mind. But then he'd gone for a walk in the gardens and stumbled upon Kogitsune and the scrawny, plain-faced servant.

Mikazuki had watched the two for a full minute before either of them noticed he was there. The girl saw him first, drawing Kogitsune's attention to the garden path. The ridiculous grin on Kogitsune's face melted away when he saw Mikazuki.

To his credit, Mikazuki managed a cordial smile and slight bow of his head in a silent hello and goodbye. But when he turned away, heading back down the path to the tea house, Mikazuki could feel his mask of cool disregard crack ever-so-slightly.

That was the final straw. Mikazuki was no longer interested in this game of subterfuge. Somewhere along the way, he'd convinced himself that this slow seduction would make Kogitsune's inevitable surrender worth every pain-staking minute, but now… Mikazuki was just pissed.

Kogitsune sauntered into his room some time after 8:00 pm. He'd just come from the bath house, evident by his damp hair and the towel wrapped around his waist. His sun-kissed skin was coated in a thin layer of moisture, and he used another, smaller towel to dry his long white locks. Mikazuki watched in silence as Kogitsune pulled his hair back, tying the snowy strands up into a messy bun atop his head. When he started to remove the towel around his waist, Mikazuki made his move.

Quietly, and with deliberate slowness, Mikazuki pushed off the wall he was leaning against. With his eyes locked on Kogitsune's muscular back, he closed the door and turned the lock in place. The sharp click finally got Kogitsune's attention and he turned to find Mikazuki staring expectantly at him. Those lovely scarlet eyes went wide with surprise, his large hands re-wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Mikazuki, what are you doing here?" Kogitsune asked.

Mikazuki could tell by the inflection of Kogitsune's voice that he was nervous. " _Good_ ," he thought, untying the obi of his pale blue yukata.

Kogitsune swallowed nervously, his expression guarded. "Mikazuki," he said, his voice dropping several octaves in warning. "Don't."

The dark blue sash in Mikazuki's hand floated to the floor as he continued to approach. Kogitsune could go no further, the backs of his legs running into the wooden frame of his bed. When Mikazuki shrugged out of his yukata, the silken fabric sliding like water down his body, Kogitsune collapsed helplessly onto the bed. He ran a hand down his mouth, the rising and falling of his broad chest staggered and uneven.

Mikazuki could see the Sword's cock growing hard beneath his towel, the swollen tip peeking out from between the folds of fluffy white material. Mikazuki smiled triumphantly, relieved to know that the mere sight of his naked body could cause such an instantaneous reaction.

"I'm tired of this game," Mikazuki said, climbing onto Kogitsune's lap. "Aren't you?"

Kogitsune's stared up at Mikazuki through a haze of lust, his hooded eyes giving him the appearance of drunkenness.

"I want you," Mikazuki continued, cupping Kogitsune's face and holding the male's disoriented gaze. "And unlike you, I'm not afraid to take what I want. I've waited long enough for this, Kogitsune, and I refuse to let some twit of a servant girl swoop in and take what's mine."

Kogitsune tried to reply, put Mikazuki pressed a finger to the Sword's parted lips, shaking his head in silent rebuke.

"Make no mistake," Mikazuki enunciated. "You. Are. Mine. This is going to happen, Kogitsune. You're going to fuck me right here, right now, or so help me, I'll…"

The kiss was sudden and breathtaking, hesitant and frenzied at the same time. It was filled with unspoken desires and unbridled need. Mikazuki held on for dear life, gasping when Kogitsune swept him up and dropped him onto the bed.

Mikazuki bounced on the mattress, the lavender scented sheets cool against the flushed skin of his back. Kogitsune stood rigid at the side of the bed, staring down at Mikazuki with glazed eyes. Mikazuki smiled up at him, spreading his legs and beckoning his lover into his arms.

The corner of Kogitsune's mouth lifted in a half smile, the unexpectedly aggressive expression sending a sharp chill up Mikazuki's spine. He didn't know whether to be excited or terrified, but when Kogitsune snatched him by the ankle and dragged him to the edge of the bed, his puckered hole clenched in anticipation.

The heat of Kogitsune's mouth set Mikazuki's entire body trembling. The male's tongue licked his supple bud, teasing the tender flesh. Mikazuki rolled his hips in impatience, moaning a sigh of sweet relief when Kogitsune's started to suck and slurp, working the tip of his tongue into his spasming hole.

Next came the first questing finger, gentle and hesitant at first. Mikazuki could still sense Kogitsune's passion, but it was obvious the Sword needed a little encouragement. Lifting his legs, Mikazuki set his heels on the edge of the bed and let his knees fall open. Although he couldn't see his lover's face, the catch of Kogitsune's breath brought a satisfied smile to Mikazuki's lips. Kogitsune's finger slid inside, the walls of Mikazuki's ass contracting as they tried to pull it deeper.

"That's it," Mikazuki murmured, his head lolling to the side. "Come inside."

Oh, the things Kogitsune could do with his fingers and tongue… He kept Mikazuki on the edge of his orgasm second after excruciating second. It was so intense Mikazuki's entire body shook, the wooden bed frame creaking softly beneath him. It was a deliciously slow process, and when Mikazuki's body was ready, his sopping wet hole dripping onto the floor; he knew it was only matter of time before his lover rose to claim him.

Finally, Kogitsune buried his cock into his steaming hole, shattering Mikazuki's entire world with one swift thrust. Mikazuki's eyes went wide with wonder as his orgasm crashed into him, wrenching him apart and slamming him back together in the span of a single breath. A scream of pure ecstasy ripped from his throat, the sound of his own voice unrecognizable. He came so hard, the first spurt of cum flew over his head, the second and third hitting him in his chin.

Kogitsune thrust once then twice into Mikazuki's twitching hole, then held his hips still so that his cock remained submerged to the hilt. The muscles in Kogitsune's arms and chest flexed, every cut and line visible. His eyes were closed, his expression somewhere between excruciating pain and exquisite pleasure.

When his rigid body started to shake, Mikazuki began to worry. He ran his hands up Kogitsune's tense chest then down both his strained arms. He hoped the calming touch would relax his lover and slow his racing heart.

"I don't want you to stop," Mikazuki breathed, wrapping his arms around Kogitsune's neck.

When he tried to pull Kogitsune closer, the male refused to budge. And when he finally opened his eyes, the pupils were so dilated they nearly consumed Kogitsune's eye socket. The black orbs were surrounded by a ring of fire that burned so brightly, Mikazuki had to fight the urge to look away.

Fear blossomed in the pit of Mikazuki's belly. He released Kogitsune at once, sinking into the bed as if the feather-stuffed mattress would provide safety. _Should he run?_ Based on the look Kogitsune was giving him, he wasn't convinced he'd make it very far. But even as the thought of fleeing flitted across Mikazuki's mind, there was a part of him that refused to leave.

"Kogitsune?"

"This is your fault," Kogitsune whispered, the tone of his voice several octaves lower than normal. "You forced me to do this."

"Forced you?" Mikazuki replied, keeping his tone light and non-threatening. "You wanted this, Kogitsune. You still do."

"I can't… stop," Kogitsune bit out.

Mikazuki wrapped his legs around Kogitsune's waist, and his arms back around the male's neck. The heat of Kogitsune's breath whispered softly against his cheek, sending a thrill spider-webbing through his body.

He gently nipped Kogitsune's chin, pressing a kiss to the mark his teeth had left. "Then don't."

 **CHAPTER 6**

The beast Kogitsune was so desperately trying to hold back lunged forward, seizing control of this glorious opportunity. He pulled out of Mikazuki's dripping hole long enough to flip the male onto his stomach. Mikazuki gasped sharply, his ass muscles clenching tightly when Kogitsune thrust back into his wet embrace.

"Fuck… me…" Kogitsune gritted out, leaning down and burying his face into the crock of Mikazuki's neck. "So tight and wet," he whispered, inhaling deeply and allowing the male's intoxicating scent to immerse his senses. "You make me want to stay here forever."

Mikazuki moaned softly, nuzzling his cheek against the top of Kogitsune's head. Then, with a subtle twist of his hips, he pressed his chest to the mattress so that his ass was on magnificent display. Kogitsune ran his hands over the curve of Mikazuki's bottom, taking a moment to admire the sumptuous offering set before him. His lovely Sword trembled beneath his touch, the scent of his fear and excitement saturating the air.

"You're so perfect, it hurts to look at you," Kogitsune whispered, running one hand slowly up the center of Mikazuki's back.

Mikazuki rolled his hips impatiently, eliciting a throaty chuckle from Kogitsune.

"You want this dick?" Kogitsune asked, wrapping his fingers around Mikazuki's slender neck.

Mikazuki moaned sweetly, grinding his ass against Kogitsune in reply. His moan turned into a strangled choke when Kogitsune's grip tightened around his throat.

"Ah, ah, ah," Kogitsune snickered viciously, leaning down to whisper into his lover's ear. "Let's use our words, shall we?"

Mikazuki shivered at Kogitsune's choice comment, no doubt remembering his use of those exact same words not long ago. Kogitsune snatched the Sword off the bed, forcing Mikazuki's back into a painful arch. He pressed a kiss to the male's right temple then whispered a terrifying, "Yes or no?"

"Y-yes," Mikazuki bit out, wincing as Kogitsune deepened the arch of his back.

"Remember," Kogitsune replied, switching sides and whispering in Mikazuki's left ear. "You were the one who said yes."

Kogitsune's fangs tore into the tender flesh of Mikazuki's neck at the same time he started his deep, fervent thrusts into the male's quivering hole. Mikazuki cried out, his startled scream like music to Kogitsune's ears.

Blood filled Kogitsune's mouth, the heavenly taste shocking his system. He had fantasized about this moment for so long that he almost came right then and there. Pulling his fangs free, he licked the wound clean, groaning loudly when Mikazuki's ass spasmed around his cock.

Mikazuki reached back, grabbing Kogitsune by the ass and digging his nails into the muscular cheek. "More," he begged. "H-harder…"

Kogitsune did as his lover bid, unleashing the full force of his lust…

They moved seamlessly from position to position, and each time Kogitsune found another patch of Mikazuki's flesh to sample. Bite marks covered Mikazuki's delicate skin, his bright red blood staining the stark white sheets. He writhed wantonly beneath Kogitsune's body, his tear-stained face flushed with heat. Kogitsune couldn't tell if Mikazuki's soft whimpers and strangled cries were from pain or pleasure, but the way he surrendered so completely, holding onto Kogitsune with quiet desperation… it made stopping impossible.

Sunrise had come and gone before Kogitsune finally finished with Mikazuki. The dark-haired Sword lay face down on the bed, his shallow breathing the only sign he still lived. His once beautiful pale skin was now smeared with blood, marred by the fangs of his insatiable lover.

The morbid display of Mikazuki's sprawled and broken body excited Kogitsune in a way that was most disturbing. But as he came down from his carnal high, his need to protect is lover took control once more.

Kogitsune climbed onto the bed, gently rolling Mikazuki onto his back. The male staggered through several pained breaths, but to his surprise, Kogitsune was rewarded with a small but genuine smile. Love shone brightly in Mikazuki's eyes, his expression filled with nothing but trust and adoration.

"Please," Kogitsune whispered, pressing a kiss to Mikazuki's brow, "forgive me…"

 **CHAPTER 7**

Mikazuki pulled opened his robe, examining his naked reflection in the mirror. Gone was the evidence of Kogitsune's passionate attack, the absence of the scars causing a twinge of longing in Mikazuki's chest.

His eyes traveled down the length of his reflection, and he smiled when he found the one remaining bite mark still left. He ran his fingertips loving across the tiny puncture wounds just above his left hip. The sight of it was enough to make his entire body hum with anticipation, visions of his handsome lover filling his thoughts.

According to Kogitsune, Mikazuki had insisted the Healer leave at least one mark. Too delirious from pain to decide which, Mikazuki had begged Kogitsune to choose. His insistence was the only reason the Healer had kept their odd and unexpected visit to the Healing room a secret.

"How are you feeling?"

Mikazuki turned at the sound of Kogitsune's voice. He reached out his hand, beckoning his scarlet-eyed lover closer. "Tired," he answered truthfully.

Kogitsune moved closer, but made sure to keep at least 3 feet between them. "I took care of your morning chores, so you can return to bed if you'd like. Have you eaten? I can fix you something small if you're hungry."

"No, I'm fine," Mikazuki replied. "But will you lay with me awhile? I've barely seen you these past few days. I miss you."

Kogitsune swallowed nervously, shaking his head. "I-I've still got my chores left."

"After?"

"I-I, uh… I promised to help Cook with dinner. I'll have to go into town and pick up some supplies, so…"

"How long are you going to avoid me?" Mikazuki asked, closing the distance between them. His robe was still open, revealing his naked body to Kogitsune's hungry gaze.

"I-I'm not," Kogitsune stammered. "I just…"

"I'm not afraid of you if that's what you're worried about. I meant what I said, Kogitsune. I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Kogitsune confessed in defeat. "But I think it's safer if we keep our distance." He looked away in shame. "I could've killed you, Mikazuki. The blood loss alone was…"

"You're wrong," Mikazuki cut in, his brow furrowing in confusion. "At no point during our love making was I ever in danger. There's no way I would've died, because you wouldn't have allowed me to."

"Do you not remember what I did to you?" Kogitsune asked in muted horror. "You should see the way the Healer looks at me now. He thinks I'm a monster!"

"I remember everything," Mikazuki replied, cupping the male's cheek and forcing his fiery red gaze to meet his icy blue one. "I know what I saw in your eyes, Kogitsune. I know what I felt in your touch. You love me, and that's what kept you from crossing that line."

Mikazuki took Kogitsune's hand and led him to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kogitsune asked, his voice laced with panic.

"I'm going to show you that you're not a monster. I'm going to prove to you that you can hold me without losing control."

"But what if I… what if I hurt you again?"

Mikazuki smiled reassuring, slowly undressing his guilt-stricken lover. "You didn't hurt me, Kogitsune. You marked me as yours. You carved your love into my flesh and I relished every blissful moment of the pain. Why do you think I insisted on keeping at least one mark? I belong to you now, and this mark is the proof."

Kogitsune pushed Mikazuki away. "I can't take the risk. There's something about you that… drives me crazy." He stared at Mikazuki, his tortured expression beyond heart-breaking. "I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Mikazuki. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect you, even if it means staying away from you forever."

Mikazuki sighed in frustration. "Look at me," he ordered Kogitsune. "Do you want me?"

"God yes," Kogitsune answered without hesitation.

"And does the thought of touching me still make you feel out of control?"

Kogitsune frowned, pausing a moment to consider the question. "Y-yes and… no," he replied, his tone slightly surprised. "I want to touch you. It's all I can think about. But the… the compulsion to… to dominate you is… gone."

Mikazuki smiled. "I'm not surprised," he chuckled. "Do you want to know what I think?"

Kogitsune nodded shyly, allowing Mikazuki to resume undressing him.

"I think," Mikazuki continued, "the need to mark me is what caused your compulsion in the first place. I think denying the instinct to do so is what led you to… overcompensate."

Mikazuki winked at Kogitsune, laughing softly when the towering male blushed crimson.

"And," Mikazuki added, "now that you've claimed what's rightfully yours, your spirit is at ease. Am I right?"

"I-I suppose it is," Kogitsune replied, rubbing the back of his neck in consideration.

"You know, now that I think about it," Mikazuki continued thoughtfully, "the way you followed me around, it was almost as if you were stalking your prey."

"I don't want to eat you!" Kogitsune insisted.

"Of course you don't," Mikazuki laughed, "but I'd like to think that your obsessive, and somewhat _animalistic_ need to claim me, proves that both of you love me."

"Both?"

"You," Mikazuki explained, placing his hand over Kogitsune heart. "And your Fox."

Kogitsune stared down at him completely awe-struck. Mikazuki could tell by the way the male seemed to stand a little taller that a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. For the first time Kogitsune felt like someone understood him. And that someone was, and would always be, Mikazuki.

"We do," Kogitsune breathed, taking Mikazuki's hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "We both love you more than you'll ever know."

Mikazuki raised a questioning eyebrow, removing the last of Kogitsune's garments. "I should hope the two of you plan to spend the rest of your lives showing me just how much you love me."

"Of course," Kogitsune replied, sliding off Mikazuki's robe and watching it drop to the floor, "as long as you'll have us."

"Then now will you lay with me?" Mikazuki asked sheepishly.

The deep rumble of Kogitsune's laughter rippled through Mikazuki's body, setting him at ease while at the same time filling him with excitement.

"I'll finish my chores later," Kogitsune answered, lifting Mikazuki into his arms and laying him gently on the bed. "It seems I have other business to attend to."

"Indeed you do," Mikazuki murmured, moaning softly as Kogitsune left a fiery trail of kisses down his neck, across his chest and down his taut belly.

When Kogitsune reached Mikazuki's narrow hips, he made a sound somewhere between a moan and a growl. "I remember why I chose to keep this mark," he whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to the tiny scar.

Mikazuki knew what was coming next… The feel of his lover's fangs piercing his flesh was intimately familiar, but Mikazuki knew he would never get used to the explosion of pleasure that followed the fleeting hiss of pain. It was addictive, and as the sliver of blood slid lazily down his inner hip, Mikazuki couldn't help but smile. He would spend the evening in the Healing room, and, if he had any say in the matter, every night thereafter…


End file.
